


Maggots

by Zipso



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipso/pseuds/Zipso
Summary: Kat Ellyn Parkour, a modern english teen sent back to 1888, the era of the elusive Jack the Ripper serial killings.  Can this sixteen year old fit in the times, or will she end up dead in a ditch? Why is this strange cat following her?





	Maggots

**Author's Note:**

> Let is be known that I have no idea of what I'm doing. 
> 
> This is a trail run for a book I wanna write. Problem is I don't know how to proceed.

_Tick tock, tick tock…_

  
Kat held back a groan as she tapped her pencil against her history textbook. She glanced up at the clock, and seeing that it was still at three-ten, she glared at it. She laid her head down and sighed silently in boredom. _‘I wonder what Pa and I are having for supper tonight…’_

  
“...Parkour! Are you even listening?” Kat startled, sitting up straight and looking at her teacher, Mrs. Backus. “Of course I was, Mrs. Backus.” She fibbed, hoping to get away with it.

  
“Then perhaps you could tell us when the serial killer, Jack the Ripper, was active?”

  
Kat’s face filled red with blush as she fumbled, “1483!” She said confidently. Mrs. Backus shook her head in disappointment. “No, it was 1888. Pay attention next time, Ms. Parkour, and see me after class.”

  
“Yes ma’am.” Kat sighed before pulling over her sheet of notes and her pencil. As she did, the bell rang, dismissing class. She started to pack all her stuff into her bag before Mrs. Backus stopped her. “Ms. Parkour, you must start paying better attention in my class."

  
“Of course ma’am.” Kat said, nodding. “Don’t do that! My class is important, you know."

  
Kat snorted in surprised amusement. “Sure it is.”  
“Oh, you find that funny do you? Why do you think that it isn’t important?” Mrs. Backus asked.

  
“It’s just, how is knowing when ‘Jack the Ripper’ was active going to help us in the future, Mrs. Backus?” Mrs. Backus was silent as Kat spoke so she continued. “Like knowing the World Wars is important so we don’t repeat it, I guess, but knowing one measly serial killer? Who’s that going to help?”

  
“It might help you more than you know, Ms. Parkour.” Mrs. Backus said after Kat finished, “Now, run along, Ms. Parkour, I’m sure Mr. Otterman is waiting for you.”

  
Kat nodded towards her teacher. “Sure. See you tomorrow, Mrs. Backus.” She called as she gathered her things and turned away, rolling her eyes. She headed out to her grandfather's car, and as she did something the Mrs. Backus had said finally caught her attention. “It might help me more than I know? What did she mean by that? It’s just a dumb serial killer...there’re alot more out there…whatever.” She shrugged it off, as she reached the car.

  
“Hey there, Kit-Kat! How was school today? I noticed you got held up a little late.” Mr. Otterman greeted his granddaughter as she climbed into the car. He put the car in drive as she answered, driving home.  
“It was pretty normal, Pa, I wasn’t paying attention last period so Mrs. Backus held me back to talk.”

  
“I see. Maybe you should pay more attention, huh? Testing is coming up soon, isn’t it?”

  
“Don’t remind me!” She groaned. “And it’s history, it doesn't matter much anyway.”

  
“Maybe that’s what you think, but it is really more important then you’re making it out to be, Kat.”

  
Kat rolled her eyes. “Whatever. What’s for dinner, Pa?” Mr. Otterman frowned. “Shepherd's pie, it’s already in the oven cooking, so it’ll be done soon.” He answered as he pulled into their driveway. “Go do your homework, I’ll call you when it’s done.”

  
“Awesome! My favorite, thanks Pa’! I’ll be down later!” Kat called as she got out, heading inside and rushing up the stairs to her room. “Of course, dear!” Mr. Otterman called after her, having followed her inside.


End file.
